An Unexpected Visit
by izerius
Summary: "December 31." Hermione Granger had waited faithfully in hopes that he would return on the date he promised. She witnessed four lonely winters pass by, as painful as it was, but still waited for him in his abandoned manor to welcome him back with open arms.


This short story was written a long while back (early 2015) and I originally posted it on my tumblr. After some suggestions and positive comments on the fic, I decided to post it here. I cleaned up all the spelling and grammar mistakes that I left out before putting it here. This is my first Dramione fic. I hope you like it!

Please leave comments about my work. I'm still learning and trying to improve my writing skills as much as I can. I'm also currently writing another Dramione fic and hopefully it will be of much better quality.

Izerius x 

_/ Rated M for mature and sexual themes. Reader discretion is advised. /_

It was a frosty-cold December afternoon. The sun was high up in the sky but I would've seen it if not for the thick unforgiving clouds floating above. If only those clouds would let a little ray of sunlight down, it would look a little more chirpier and warmer here.

I buried my mitten-clad hands into the pockets of my thick leather coat as I continued the journey down the concrete pavement, like I always have the previous four years. Every year, on this day, I always make it a habit to take a journey down this path to the abandoned manor house situated beside a private lake.

I could already see the edge of the lake, with some fishermen taking up some spots by the edge. One of them noticed me and I managed a polite smile and a slight bow as he bid me a good afternoon. My hand felt a scrap piece of paper in my coat pocket and I took it out. My eyes laid on the familiar handwriting written on it and I was instantly taken back to the night when everything changed.

 _"Don't leave."_

 _"I have to. It's not safe when you're with me."_

 _There was a pregnant pause before I managed to find my voice again, cracking a little._

 _"When will you come back?"_

 _"When I am sure of your safety."_

 _A tear slipped past my lashes and he noticed. Wrapping his arms around my shoulders, he pulled me in for a tight embrace, kissing my cheek and neck. He buried his nose into my brown locks and took a deep breath, memorizing my scent._

 _"It hurts for me to leave you, but I have to do this. You are always in danger when you are in my proximity. I don't want anything to happen to you."_

 _He pulled away slightly and brushed the lone tear trickling down my cheek with his thumb, cupping my chin and placing a light kiss on my lips._

 _"I love you and I promise I will be back."_

 _Later that night, we made love for the last time and when I woke up after, I was tangled in the sheets, naked and alone. I glanced over to the spot where he last laid and couldn't help but slowly broke down in silent tears, pulling my legs into my chest. I took his pillow and buried my face in it, deeply inhaling his scent that still lingered fresh and strong on the fabric. Five minutes later, slightly cooled down, I noticed a small piece of note that fell from the pillow just beside my shoulder on the bed. It had the familiar cursive handwriting of his, where he wrote: 'December 31'._

"December 31."

I read the now crumpled and slightly tattered piece of paper and sighed as I folded the note back neatly into two and stuffed it into my front jeans pocket. As I walked down the concrete pavement with the vast lake by my left, the private manor came into view.

It still looked magnificent as ever, a majestic grey and brown English country house, despite being abandoned for the past few years. It looked rather dreary in the dull and cold weather, with the grey clouds hanging low above, not letting any warm sunshine through. In the summer, it would look inviting with the vibrant flowers blooming in the gardens in front.

A couple of minutes later, I finally reached the two-meter tall iron gates, complete with the creepy-looking gargoyles embossed at the top of the archway. I got the key out of my pocket and shoved it into the rusty lock, unlocking the heavy chains that locked the gates tight. Letting the chains fall into a heap on the ground, I pushed the gate open, creaking loudly on the rusted hinge, and walked inside.

The grasses in the front garden were already growing past my knees and the neat hedges that framed the walkway I was walking on were in dire need of trimming. There were a few birds floating around the row of apple trees along the garden and a couple of squirrels scrambling about near the oak tree on the other side. It was rather pleasing to see some signs of life in this dead-looking place.

Reaching the massive front porch, I unlocked and pushed open one of the heavy oak doors with a lot of effort. The door creaked loudly as I stepped inside, the sound of my footsteps echoing throughout the foyer and main hallway. It was slightly dark and dusty inside so I drew open the first set of curtains in the foyer, letting some light from outside into the mansion.

Satisfied with the amount of natural light filtering in through the windows, I walked down the main hallway into the living room. Everything was as it was a year ago – white sheets draped over all the furniture and the paintings were placed on the floor below where they were supposed to be mounted, leaning against the wall.

After a brief inspection, I headed straight for the east wing as I always had the previous years. I went up the grand staircase, my footsteps against the marble steps echoing off the empty walls, until I reached the third level and opened the first door in the hallway.

Taking a deep breath, I observed my surroundings and memories flooded my mind of all the times spent in this room five years ago. Both happy and sad memories involved every piece of furniture that was covered by the white sheets.

Letting my breath out, I placed my bag by the side of the door and took off my coat, rolling up my shirt sleeves to get ready for some room sprucing up. I drew the curtains and opened the windows first, letting the cool fresh air seep into the meek and dusty room. I removed all the white sheets from all the furniture and chucked it on top of a chest in the corner. I took the paintings that were stacked upright beside the fireplace and mounted them back onto the walls at their respective places.

After about a good 45 minutes, I took a quick look around the room and was rather pleased that it looked at least a little more habitable. I rested on the bed and glanced at the bedside table, where there was a photo frame placed face down. I knew what photo it was but I picked it up anyway and saw that it was a picture of me and _him_ , arm in arm with beautiful fireworks in the background during a New Year's Eve party five years ago. I willed myself not to get emotional by all the fond memories that suddenly flooded my mind, but how I missed all those happy times spent together with _him_. I quickly placed the frame back onto the bedside table before walking towards the window seat, where I sat for some time staring into the far distance.

It was a quarter past five and I was starting to get hungry. Grabbing my bag from where I left it by the door, I made my way to the kitchen, which was all the way in the west wing. With the fresh food I packed from home, I managed to cook a bowl of cheddar and mushroom soup with some croutons. Placing my dinner on a tray, I walked back to the east wing, passing by the living room, when I noticed something different.

All five sets of curtains were drawn. That was odd. I couldn't remember if I had actually done it earlier when I arrived in the afternoon, but I knew that drawing those heavy curtains was a difficult chore for someone petite like me.

" _I couldn't have possibly done it myself_ ," I thought. " _Or maybe I did. How odd_."

I shrugged and tried not to think too much about it as I made my way to the west wing and back to the room. I had my meal by the window, looking out at the vast lake, as the sky slowly turned dark.

After dinner, I felt like having a book to read. Placing my empty bowl on the coffee table in front of the fireplace, I walked out of the room and into the study, which was at the other end of the hallway.

I stepped inside and noticed immediately that the curtains were drawn, letting in natural light from outside. That's strange. I clearly remembered that I did not step into this room the entire day. I frowned and wondered if they were open the entire time since last year when I last visited, but that was highly impossible because first, I was not a careless person to leave the windows open for a whole year and second, there were no signs of nature in the study despite the recent windy rainstorms.

My mind was totally boggled with all the theories for my 'carelessness' as I closed the windows and picked out a book from a bookcase. I didn't want to bother about it anymore as I walked back to the room when I immediately noticed the fireplace was lit. Now something was truly strange.

I started to think quickly of what might be happening. First it was the windows in the living room, then it was the windows in the study and now the fireplace in his room. Through all my rational theories, I can only conclude with two possible reasons: either a ghost has inhabited the mansion or someone has broken into it. My bet was on the latter.

Instinctively, my hand clasped around my wand in my pocket and I pulled it out. Suddenly I heard a sound from behind and I whirled around, wand out in front of me. The door was ajar and I rushed over, peeking out into the hallway, where I managed to spot a shadow, or a silhouette rather, from the end of the hallway. _Not quick enough, sucker,_ I thought.

My heart was beating rapidly that it felt like bursting out of my chest. It told me not to go but my legs were already automatically following the suspicious being, where I found the door to the study opened slightly.

I pushed the door open to enter and that's when I realized that the room was dark – there wasn't enough light from the windows. I quickly went to the nearest window and drew the curtain open when my eyes caught the faint reflection on the glass. I gasped at the sight and my breath was momentarily taken away but _his_ name managed to slip past my lips in a soft whisper.

"Draco."

I turned around and my eyes landed on the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes upon. His skin glowed an eerie ghostly white, even though he was still in the shadows between the bookcases. My eyes met his steel grey orbs, which were slightly dark around the edges, from fatigue and lack of sleep perhaps.

Oh, how I missed looking into those charming eyes.

His eyebrows were arched in an apologetic look, which intensified the cool intensity of his silver orbs while still warm with love. I could just submerge into those depths and never resurface. His platinum blonde hair had grown, falling slightly over his eyebrows and covering his ears a little. He also had some messy stubble growing along his jawline.

I stared and inspected every detail of him for a good ten seconds, when his voice broke my train of thoughts.

"Hermione…"

I instantly killed the short gap between us and flung my arms around him, locking him in a tight embrace, in which he returned with the same amount of passion.

"Oh, I missed you so much!" I cried, my voice muffled by his shirt, tears pouring out of my eyes.

"I missed you more, so much more!" he said, kissing my cheek, ear and neck as he lifted me off the floor.

I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, locking my feet at the ankles, as I sobbed silently into his shoulder. Draco pulled me away slightly to kiss gently on my lips. My hands were instantly tangled in his hair, pulling him closer as I returned his kiss passionately.

I missed the feel of his lips on mine, how gentle and passionate he could be, despite his cold looks. We broke apart momentarily, foreheads touching and breathing heavily as I finally broke into a teary-eyed smile.

"You came back, Draco."

"I promised, didn't I?" Draco said lovingly, tucking my hair behind my ear, before stealing my lips again for a brief kiss. "And you waited for me. All these years, you waited for me."

"Because I love you so much, Draco."

"And I love you more, Hermione."

-x-

Nothing could describe how elated I was to see and have my lover back with me, in my arms. Nothing could describe how much I missed him, how much love I have for him. All these years I patiently waited for him to return. I continuously believed that he would keep his promise and return to me, despite everybody's advice to stop hoping and believing after the second year of his absence.

We barely spent ten minutes hugging and kissing when I found out that Draco hadn't been eating well the past week so I decided to make some food for him, despite his refusals. As I cooked up a meal with the remaining food I had, Draco sat on top of the kitchen island and entertained me with his adventure tales on how he ended up helping the Ministry and the Aurors eliminate the last remaining Death Eaters and Voldermort sympathizers. I made a mental note to question Harry on his account of working with his childhood nemesis. He also talked about why it took him so long to track down the growing group of Death Eaters.

"You look as beautiful as the day I left you," Draco said suddenly in the midst of his story-telling.

I laughed lightly as I continued stirring the sauce in the pan.

"Thank you, love. You still look dashingly handsome, despite the hair growth."

A pair of strong arms slid around my waist and I felt his lips brush lightly against my cheek, his stubble prickling my skin.

"You don't like it?" he whispered.

I turned down the heat a little before turning in his arms, draping my arms around his broad shoulders. I looked up into his warm grey eyes and smiled, running my fingers through his soft blonde locks.

"Actually, I love it. Though I would appreciate a shave because I don't want to feel like I'm kissing a cactus."

Draco laughed and leaned down to place a short but sweet kiss on my lips before I continued cooking. He didn't let go of me the entire time, even when his food was served on the table. He pulled me onto his lap and secured a strong hold around my waist so I wouldn't escape. I watched as he ate, noticing the sparkle in his eyes as he finally gets to eat good food after five years of being on the run and living like a beggar.

Once he was full and satisfied, I levitated the dirty dishes into the sink with my wand and sent a cleaning spell to get the dishes cleaned. We returned back into his room and sat on the couch by the warm fireplace while looking out the window, that overlooked the dark sky. I've never felt this contented in such a long time and just by being in his arms,embraced in his warmth, gives me the best feeling of euphoria.

"Tell me about how you spent the past few New Year's Eve," Draco said quietly, and then added, "while I was gone."

My heart stopped beating for a moment as my mind took a trip down memory lane and I recalled the past years, how they all had been the same miserable days of lost hope. I laced my fingers through his and I felt him give my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Every afternoon would be the same as today. I'd draw the curtains, open the windows and let some light and fresh air in. I'd go straight to your room and remove all the sheets and dust everything. Most of the time, I would be sitting there," I pointed towards the chaise lounge directly beside the tall window. "I'll sit there and cry quietly, holding a framed picture of us in my hands and watch the fireworks in the distance at midnight."

Draco tightened his hold around me and kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry I made you go through all that," he murmured against her ear.

I turned slightly in his arms and placed my hand on his cheek, looking into his eyes.

"I'm just happy that you've returned, safe and sound. I'm really happy that you're here with me today, tonight, on New Year's Eve once again."

I lifted my chin and kissed him sweetly on the lips. We kissed several times until after a minute or two, he pulled away.

"I have something for you," he said.

I sat up and watched as he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small black box with intricate vintage designs. He turned the box around in his hands for a moment before speaking.

"Before the Malfoy Manor was demolished, I managed to find this to give it to you."

He turned towards me and opened the box, revealing a beautiful ring - a silver band and a bright emerald gemstone centerpiece with smaller diamonds adorned around it. I gasped at the sight of it and I knew it was a heirloom from his family.

"Draco…"

"This belongs to my mother. It is worn by all the wives of every Malfoy firstborn male. She told me that she wanted me to give this to the woman I love, the woman I intend to spend the rest of my life with, the woman I want to have a future with. I love you and I want you to have it, so marry me, Hermione Jean Granger."

By this time, Draco had slid down from the couch to one knee, holding the box with the ring in one hand and mine in the other. I couldn't stop the tears as they slipped down my cheeks. I smiled, trying my best to hide the excitement bubbling in my chest, and looked into his eyes for a moment before nodding my head as my approval and agreement.

Draco broke into the widest smile I have ever seen him and wore the ring for me, which magically fit my slender ring finger. As Draco returned to the couch, I flung myself on him, straddling his lap, as I embraced him tightly, sobbing happy tears into his shoulder for the second time that day.

Wrapping his arms around my abdomen, he kissed my cheek and wiped the tears from my face before bringing his lips onto mine. As we kissed, we could hear the loud noises of fireworks from the far distance, signalling the new year.

"Happy new year, love," he said, pulling back slightly and wiping my tears with his thumbs.

"Happy new year, Draco."

The fireworks continued erupting as we continued our heated kisses. Draco turned and slowly lowered me down on the couch, our lips never parting. My fingers knotted in his blonde locks as I felt his hands travel up my stomach underneath my t-shirt until they reached my lace-clad breasts. I let him pull my t-shirt off of me, tossing it to the floor as I worked on the buttons of his shirt while he fumbled for my bra hook. Once I reached the last button, I tugged on the shirt and he shrugged the flimsy piece of fabric off and dumping it on the floor as well. His lips broke away from mine and found a new victim as he removed my bra and devoured one of my hard nipples.

I was thrown high and above with ecstasy, rolling my eyes back and letting a moan slip past my slightly swollen lips.

"Oh, sweet Merlin." I gripped my fingers in his hair as he let his teeth graze the sensitive skin, bringing me close to the edge again and I let out a louder moan. "Draco…"

While one hand fondled with the other breast, his other hand traveled south. He swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans and slipped his hand into my knickers, where his fingers instantly found my wet folds. I felt a finger graze the sensitive bud before giving it a hard pinch, which literally threw me over the edge. My back arched and I moaned loudly.

Breathing heavily, I looked at him and saw that he had his infamous smirk on his lips.

"What are you trying to do, you Slytherin bastard?! I haven't had sex for five years, for Merlin's sake."

"Me neither, darling. That's why I'm going all out right now," Draco said, bending forward to lightly kiss my lips. "Besides, I'd love to hear you scream louder than the fireworks tonight."

Before I could retaliate, he managed to pull my jeans down to my ankles, which I gladly kicked off onto the floor, leaving me only in my wet knickers. He managed a quick kiss on my lips before trailing kisses down my neck, in between the valley of my breasts, down my stomach till he reached the hem of my knickers. He tugged it down my thighs and I lifted my legs to help him remove them.

Tossing them over his shoulder, he let his hands roam over my hips and thighs sensually.

"Damn Hermione, you're so beautiful."

I felt my cheeks heat up at his comment, bringing my hand up to cover my burning face, as I watched him rub his hand closer to my groin until his finger slipped in between my slick folds. His finger found the sensitive nub and fondled with it, driving me nuts once again. I tried my best to stifle the moan erupting from within, biting hard on my knuckles as I arched my back.

"Don't hold back, baby," he said in a low sensual voice. "Moan for me. Scream for me."

He reached out and removed my fist from my teeth with his free hand as his other continued teasing, his thumb fondling the sensitive bud and two fingers plunged into me.

"Oh, fuck, Draco!"

I couldn't help but scream and moan as his hands expertly shoved in and out of my slick folds. I reached back to grip the armrest behind me, throwing my head back as I relished the feel of ecstasy. After all these years, he still knew exactly which spot to drive me completely nuts.

"Sweet Merlin, I'm close," I managed to utter in between my loud moans.

I arched my back off the couch as his fingers quickened, grazing the sweet spot inside. Draco hovered over me and placed his lips at the base of my neck, kissing and sucking the sensitive flesh there, while still continuing the activities down south.

I could feel myself nearing the peak of this ecstatic ride and I didn't care if my moans and screams were loud. I put my arms around his shoulders, knotting my hands in his messy hair, as I reached the climax.

"Draco, I'm…" was all I managed before he captured my lips with his as I rode out my orgasm.

He continued kissing until the wave ended. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean, locking his eyes with mine before kissing me again, allowing me to taste my juices. He broke apart and looked into my brown eyes with his steely grey ones, cupping my cheek with one hand.

"You were amazing, love," he said with lustful adoration.

I lifted my head to kiss him once more and whispered in a low seductive voice, "I guess its my turn now."

Draco managed a knowing smirk as he allowed me to push him back into a sitting position. I sat up and straddled him, letting my arms drape around his shoulders. Leaning in, I took his lips in mine and ran my fingers through his hair. His hands traveled up and down my back and eventually resting on my bum, squeezing them gently.

I reached south and started unbuckling his belt, removing it and tossing it away where it fell noisily on the marble floor. He helped me unbutton and unzip his pants, pushing them down till they fell into a heap at his ankles. His white briefs came next and as I pulled them down his thighs, his erection sprung out of its confinement.

Draco kicked his garments off as I slowly slid down to kneel on the floor. I took his shaft in my hand with a nice strong grip and started stroking it up and down. Without stopping, I glanced up and noticed that Draco had leaned back comfortably and locked his lustful eyes with mine, biting his lower lip. I shot him a little Malfoy-esque smirk before leaning forward to envelope his head in my mouth.

Licking the tip, I let more of his shaft enter my mouth as I bobbed my head up and down. I could hear his breathing getting quicker and heavier while his hands grabbed the back of the couch. I quickened the movements of my hands as I let my teeth graze against the tough flesh coming back up. Draco let out a low moan, arching his back a little.

"Oh sweet Jesus. Hermione…"

I smiled and teasingly said, "Is that a Muggle phrase I hear coming from you, Slytherin prince of all purebloods?"

Draco's eyes snapped open and he looked at me with a frown before reaching down and picking me up effortlessly so that I was straddling him once again. With his hands on my hips, he devoured my lips immediately, rough and passionate. I tried keeping up with his heated kisses when he jerked his hips up and penetrated his erection into me in one swift move.

The searing pain of his shaft stretching my womanhood threw me far over the edge. I stumbled forward and he released my lips momentarily to let a loud long moan escape my lips. I sunk my fingernails deep into Draco's thick strong arms and rested my head against his forehead. He bit on my bottom lip, pressing his large hands against my cheeks and locking his steely cold eyes with mine.

"Never," he spoke through gritted teeth and his voice was incredibly low. "Never ever call or even relate me to any of that bullshit anymore."

He started moving his hips, pushing his erection in and out of me. The pain in between my folds was still throbbing and aching as the friction between our skins intensified. I could feel Draco's hands caressing my back gently as his eyes carefully watched my face.

As he picked up the speed, I moved my hips and tried to meet his pace, letting a moan slip every time he thrust into the deepest crevice. I trailed kisses along his jawline, chin, neck and shoulders as I draped my arms around his neck, knotting my fingers in his hair. Both of us breathing heavily and letting out deep moans at the same time with our synchronized thrusts.

Draco suddenly wrapped his arms tight around my body as he lowered me back down onto the couch. With his hands supporting his weight, he took the pace up a notch and pumped his cock in and out of me with more force. I grabbed the armrest behind me and lifted my hips for more leverage. I let out my moans even louder as I felt the tip of his cock reach even deeper, brushing against that sweet spot.

"Oh, yes, Draco! Right there! Go faster!" I moaned, eyes rolling back.

The euphoria was overwhelming me as he leaned back a little and placed my feet against his shoulders while still ramming his hard shaft into me, his fingers digging into the flesh on my hips. I could feel myself reaching the peak really quick and I moaned his name louder, causing him to pump even faster.

"Draco! I'm close!" I managed to say with a heavy breath before letting out another moan.

"Cum for me, Hermione. Let me hear you scream throughout this manor," Draco said, his voice a low growl and his eyes shadowed with lust and passion as he focused on reaching the climax with me. "Cum for me, baby, scream for me."

"Oh, Draco!" and fireworks exploded before my eyes as I reached the climax.

My back arched off the couch and my hands gripped the edges of the couch. Draco continued thrusting his cock hard into my swollen womanhood and a few seconds later, he came.

"Fuck!" he moaned as he fell forward, supporting his weight on his hands as he rested his head on my chest.

I felt his hot juices slowly fill me up and I let out a soft sigh at the warmth that was slowly spreading through my womb.

"Sweet Merlin, that was amazing," he breathed heavily.

I had finally rode out my orgasm and managed to see things clearly. running my fingers through his sweaty blonde locks.

"Indeed, it was spectacular," I craned my neck to plant a kiss on the top of his forehead.

As Draco rested and tried to regain his breathing back, he fondled one of my breasts lightly, rolling my erected nipple with his thumb and pinching it, and I could still feel his cock throbbing within me.

I glanced at the ring on my finger that was knotted in his hair, shining and reflecting the light from the fire in the fireplace. It was such a beautiful piece of jewelry and I never thought I'd ever wear it, even as a symbol of our engagement.

A minute later, Draco lifted his head up and leaned forward to plant a kiss on my lips, in which I returned.

We kissed for a good minute before he pulled away and whispered, "I love you so much, Hermione Malfoy."

I giggled softly as I placed my hand on his cheek, rubbing his rough stubble. "And I love you more, my prickly Slytherin."


End file.
